Digital media receivers and smart televisions installed with full operating systems can execute applications that allow a user to select media content to be presented and to present the selected media content. However, such digital media receivers are often relatively expensive compared to devices that do not have a full operating system. Similarly, the hardware required for executing a full operating system and/or applications can add a significant cost to a new television.
Low cost digital media receivers are available that do not execute a full operating system. Rather, such devices typically stream media content from a media content source, but require a mobile device or a personal computer to select the media content to be streamed.
Accordingly, methods, systems and media for presenting a virtual operating system on a display device are desirable.